


Репеллент

by fierce_cripple



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: M/M, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: А говорили, зелёный цвет успокаивает.





	Репеллент

— Отцепись от моего кресла, — процедил Пидж.  
  
Лэнс поднял открытые ладони, делая шаг назад. Ему всегда казалось, что за счёт небольшого роста Пидж был их концентратом раздражения.  
  
А говорили, зелёный цвет успокаивает.  
  
Страшно было думать, что стало бы с командой, если бы Пидж носил красный.  
  
А может, Пидж просто был ближе к земле и Преисподней. Хотя Лэнс не особенно хорошо знал, как обстояли дела с религией на Балто.  
  
В любом случае, он отступил.  
  
Как отступал перед раздражением Пиджа каждый в их команде, кроме Кита. Можно было бы списать это на то, что он лидер, но нет — не настолько хорошо у них было с субординацией. Казалось, его рук рядом с собой Пидж попросту не замечал.  
  
Думать об этом не хотелось вовсе, и судя по тому, как остальные притихли, не одному Лэнсу.  
  
Пидж продолжал описывать курс на ближайшую неделю.  
  
Ладно, не на поле боя же он требовал держаться от него подальше.  
  
Всё равно Лэнс с куда большим удовольствием держался поближе к Аллуре.  
  
  


***

  
  
Когда за остальными закрылись двери, ладонь Кита соскользнула со спинки кресла прямо на плечо Пиджа. Потом — перекочевала на затылок.  
  
Пидж потянулся блаженно, хрустнул шеей и уронил голову.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Всегда рад побыть репеллентом от Лэнса, — фыркнул Кит, напоследок царапая ногтями нежную кожу чуть ниже волос.  
  
Она оставалась мягкой и светлой, несмотря на немилосердно трущий воротничок формы сотрудника Гарнизона.  
  
— Потому и прошу тебя, — усмехнулся Пидж.  
  
Что до того, что сейчас отгонять было некого — об этом оба они предпочли умолчать.


End file.
